Un chaton pour Noël
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Seul pour Noël, c'est glauque. Mais pas d'inquiétude Clint ne restera pas seul longtemps... OS de Noël


Dans la grande tour Stark, Clint se sentait un peu seul surtout le soir de Noël. Thor le passait avec Jane et son frère (Oui, son FRÈRE! Parce que putain, la magie de Noël agit sur tout et même sur les grands méchants), Steve était avec Bucky (Non! je ne les shipperais pas!), Bruce s'enfermait dans le labos et Tony était partis avec Pepper dans les caraïbes. Il ne restait plus que lui… et Natasha sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où était passé sa coéquipière.

Il déambula longuement devant le labo, se demandant si Bruce accepterait qu'il vienne avec lui pour Noël. C'était tout de même glauque de passer Noël tout seul. Finalement, il décida de laisser Bruce, après tout il n'avait pas envie de voir si son copain vert aimait Noël. Il était déjà 23 heure et le sommeil tardait à venir (comme souvent), il rejoignit le penthouse. Il s'affala alors dans un des canapés et renversa sa tête en arrière. Une seconde plus tard, un bruit le fit se redresser brusquement. Il tourna la tête vers le sapin dans un coin de la pièce et y découvrit un paquet vert avec un ruban rouge. Pas de doute, le son venait de ce paquet. Il s'approcha plein d'appréhension. Il examina l'objet de ses tourments et remarqua que "Clint" était écrit dessus d'une magnifique écriture, il aurait parier que c'était celle de Natasha. Un fin sourire illumina son visage. Alors comme ça, sa petite espionne pensait à lui pour Noël. Mais devait il l'ouvrir ? Qu'est ce qu'il risquait à faire ça ? Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida de l'ouvrir. C'était tout de même écrit son nom dessus. Il saisit le paquet et enleva le papier cadeau en quelques secondes. Il ouvrit le carton et une espèce de truc roux-orange lui sauta dessus. Il saisit alors le chaton par la peau du cou. L'animal arrêta net de se débattre et leva ses grands yeux verts de félin sur Clint. Il posa la boule de poil sur ses genoux et l'observa s'installer à sa guise.

- Alors c'est toi mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il à la boule de poil.

Il trouvait cela étrange qu'on lui offre un chat alors que son nom de code était "hawkeye". Mais l'archer contre toute attente aimait bien les chats.

-Comment vais-je t'appeler ?

La boule de poil rousse était à présent en train de dormir.

- Tasha. Elle ne m'en voudra pas si je t'appelle comme ça, si ?

Prénom choisi le sommeil tomba sur l'archer. Il prit le chaton ronronnant dans ses bras et rejoignit sa chambre. Il sorti un plaid pour Tasha. Il la mit dessus et se changea pour dormir. Simplement habillé d'un boxer, il se coucha. Il fixait le plafond depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand il sentit un truc bouger à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à truffe avec Tasha. Celle-ci miaule.

-Oui chaton ? Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la caressant.

Pour seule réponse, le chaton se coucha sur son torse. Clint était trop fatigué pour protester et il s'endormit avec une boule ronronnant sur le torse.

Au petit matin, l'archer se sentait oppressé et bloquer et pour cause... Il leva son regard azur sur la jeune femme rousse ayant la tête sur son torse. Une seconde, une jeune femme rousse ? Il la reconnu immédiatement.

-Natasha ?!

L'espionne releva la tête en grognant. Lui n'en revenait pas.

-Tu... Je... Elle... Je... Nous... Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Tu compte me faire tous les prénoms personnels ? Fit Natasha, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la veille, du moment où elle s'était incruster dans son lit. Une constatation le frappa de plein fouet: elle était nue. Et ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une explication. Il vit le plaid à terre et chercha Tasha du regard et c'est là qu'il réagit.

-Tasha ?

-Oui chaton ? Tu veux quoi ?

Et elle se foutait de lui en plus. La rousse daigna enfin lui donner une explication.

-J'ai demandé à Loki de me transformer en chat, au début c'était juste pour te faire une blague mais Loki trouvait plus marrant l'idée du cadeau.

-C't"enfoiré...

- Il ne te plaît pas ton cadeau ? Minauda-t-elle.

Il déglutit. S'il répondait oui, c'était mauvais et s'il répondait non c'était tout autant mauvais. Merde, que pouvait il dire? Il chercha le moyen de s'en sortir sans mourir en passant. Il ne trouvait rien et elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Je...

-Tu... Répéta-t-elle lentement.

Il chercha les bons mots qui ne venait pas. Alors, il eu l'idée du siècle.

-Je t'aime Natasha, dit-il sur de lui.

Le sourire félin qu'arborait la jeune femme disparu lentement en saisissant l'ampleur des mots. Elle était totalement muette et paralysé de stupeur. Clint saisie l'opportunité et se dégagea de sa coéquipière pour fuir dans le couloir. Il arriva dans la salle à manger où Bruce, Thor, Loki, Jane, Steve et Bucky était installé. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, seulement vétu d'un boxer et apparemment totalement flippé. Puis un cri résonna entre les murs de la tour.

-BARTOOOON !

-Galère...

Et il se remit à courir.

oOoOoOoOo

Comment? Moi, sadique avec Clint? Pas du tout voyons! Où allez-vous chercher ça ?! Héhé.

Voici mon pitit cadeau de Noël pour vous, parce que je vous aime bien et aussi parce que je m'emmerde en physique.

JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !


End file.
